


Bless yourself bleed

by blueminshee (hereruha)



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Escort Service, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Vampires, Half-Witch Jung Hoseok, In a way, Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung | V Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, M/M, Minor Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Sugar dating, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Jeon Jungkook, Vampire Kim Namjoon | RM, Vampire Kim Seokjin | Jin, Vampire Kim Taehyung | V, Vampire Min Yoongi | Suga, Vampire Park Jimin, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereruha/pseuds/blueminshee
Summary: Jimin’s an ace vampire hunter, never failing to complete his missions. Posing as a blood whore, he lures his targets and kills them. But one day he meets an enigma: Jeon Jeongguk, a noble whose memory haunts Jimin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> Crossposted on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blueminshee/status/1098288602855936001)

 

Walking down the dimly red-lit hallway, Jimin stuffed his hands in his pockets, his backpack hanging loosely from his right shoulder. The scent of fresh blood still filled his nose, making him sniffle a little. It was yet another job well done, but it wouldn’t make up for his failure two weeks ago. His mind was still filled with dark doe eyes sparkling with something he yet couldn’t quite name. Jeon Jeongguk had been an enigma, he also had been the first vampire Jimin hadn’t been able to kill at the end of the night. Not that he didn’t want to, they just never had been in a secluded space. As skilled of a killer as Jimin was, he still wouldn’t risk killing a vampire for all to see, especially not a pureblood noble.

Moreover, the way the vampire had looked at him the whole night had made him a little uneasy, it felt like he knew something Jimin didn’t, which had led him to play it safe instead of risking getting caught. After all, nobles of Jeongguk’s rank usually didn’t seek out blood whores, not from the Cypher Agency at least. But Jimin was a curious man, maybe too much for his own good considering his situation, and the vampire wanting to book him had sparked his curiosity.

He sniffed again, scrunching up his nose in disgust under his face mask as another whiff of the metallic stench attacked his senses. It was different, coming from another room, but it still made him groan. Blood used to smell good to him, different depending on the person of course, but still good. However, after the accident, after discovering that another vampire was the cause of what had killed his parents and almost incapacitated him, vampire blood had turned sour, putrid, for him. Maybe it should have always been that way, after all the rules instituted by the elders stated that vampires couldn’t feed on each other, that it was heresy and punishable by death. Or maybe it was the spell Seokjin and Hoseok had found, the spell that took away a part of him, that turned him into something _weak_ , that had led to his newfound condition. He would probably never know, it had been four years since he had started living under the false pretense of being a mere half blood, at this rate he would soon forget what it was like to be a vampire.

He walked out of the hotel, taking a deep breath now that he was free from the building’s suffocating atmosphere. He looked around, his senses still on alert, and directly spotted the black town car that always waited for him at the end of his jobs. Securing his backpack on his shoulder, he didn’t waste any time lingering in front of the hotel and walked to the vehicule.

“Suga,” Jimin greeted with a short nod as he slid in the car next to the black-haired vampire.

“Minnie, I suppose there weren’t any complications?”

The driver looked in the rear-view mirror, locking eyes with Jimin for a second, before pulling away as soon as the door closed behind the hunter.

“None, he didn’t even have time to realise what was happening,” replied the brunet as he removed his face mask with a sigh.

“No bite?” the vampire asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

“For once, none,” he smiled, accepting the glass of champagne the other offered him, as usual when Jimin succeeded in his task. “He kept on raving about how good I smelled, so I told him biting me would be his reward, that I would even let him have a bit more than what’s allowed. He fell right for it,” he snorted before taking a gulp of the expensive alcohol.

“You should know by now that they’re desperate to taste you.”

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you, Yoongi?”

The vampire shook his head and rolled his eyes, letting the use of his real name slide. He knew what the other was trying to do, but he had always made clear he had no interest in the people working for him at the agency, Jimin included.

He looked out the tinted window, noticing how the moon had slowly been taking a red shade the past few nights. The next full moon would be a blood moon, something he hadn’t witnessed in the past forty years. He used to look forward to blood moons, loving how even more heightened his senses got, but this time he couldn’t help but be wary. He wasn’t in the same place as he was the last blood moon, he could already imagine how some reckless vampires might try to come for him, trying to get in the Jeon clan’s good graces by bringing them his head. Namjoon’s protection only went so far after all, and living under the radar wasn’t an easy feat for a vampire, especially for one of his rank, and not with the rules the elders had set two decades ago.

He hummed, looking back at the man sitting next to him, watching him run his hand through his hair, turning it blond in the blink of an eye.

“You know your scent doesn’t attract me, Jimin,” he finally replied. “You’ve that spicy tinge that reminds me of some people I used to know,” he ended with a sigh before pouring himself more champagne.

Jimin frowned at those words. He knew Yoongi had never been attracted to him, which he was grateful for, he just liked teasing him. However, the older man had never talked about the hunter’s scent in detail, only ever said he didn’t feel any attraction towards him.

If Yoongi was starting to pick up on his scent, on what made it so familiar, that meant the spell was wearing off, which was something Jimin wanted to avoid at all costs. Jin and him had agreed that it was best for him to live his life as a half blood, to lay low and pretend that it was only a coincidence that his name was Park Jimin. However, one of the first things that gave a vampire and its lineage away was its scent. Only pure bloods could pick up on it, turned vampires and half bloods couldn’t smell it, but the risk was very much there. It was a known fact that the heir to the Park clan was alive, that he had survived the tragic car accident that had cost the heads of the clan’s lives.

“The kill order on the Jeon kid has been lifted.”

The hunter snapped out of his thoughts, gaping at his boss.

“Lifted? Suga, if it’s about my failure I–”

“It has nothing to do with that, Minnie,” interrupted the vampire, raising a hand, signaling him to not cut him off. “It’s good that you failed actually. He wants to set up a contract with you, which will bring us a lot more money than the kill order contract.”

Jimin stared at the other, a frown slowly twisting his face. He knew it would bring a lot of money, but he would be lying to himself if he said it wasn’t dangerous to get involved with the Jeon clan’s heir. He had enemies, one of them being Jimin himself, but that wouldn’t matter if he were to act like the noble vampire’s boyfriend. He would be associated with him, which meant that whoever wanted Jeon Jeongguk dead might go after Jimin, thinking that he would be the heir’s weakness. Just the fact that a kill order had been sent in the moment he had been entered in Cypher’s database was proof enough.

“Suga, you know I don’t usually question your decisions, but why does a Jeon from his rank want to set up a contract with me? I’m curious, I’m not gonna lie, but why would someone like him even book a blood whore in the first place? From Cypher moreover? They have their own agencies.”

Yoongi gave him a lopsided grin, his grey eyes gleaming with something Jimin had never witnessed before in the older man’s eyes: mischief. But it looked vicious, twisted, and Jimin knew exactly why. He knew everything about the Min clan, about how Yoongi was one of the very lasts from his family, the same way the hunter was. He had witnessed it all from the sidelines after all. He would always remember the sheer terror that had coursed through his veins like poison, the way his heart had missed a beat as he heard the news about his aunt’s clan being condemned to death for heresy, as he realised that his own clan would probably be guilty by association.

“I want you to get under his skin,” stated the black-haired man, cutting short Jimin’s train of thought. “Discover why he wants you so badly that he’s ready to offer triple your original booking price. Find his weaknesses, he’s young, he hasn’t had time to protect his heart yet, not the way I did, or the way you did.”

“So you want me to get involved that deeply with a _noble_? Yoongi, this will cost me my head,” frowned the blond.

“So? Since when do you care about your life?”

The hunter huffed and looked away, poking his tongue in his cheek in annoyance.

“Minnie, you know I’ll always have your back,” added the vampire, laying a hand on the other’s knee. “I know this is a lot more dangerous than usual, he’s definitely not your usual type of client, but this is the only time I’ll actually ask you to do this. I usually give you the choice, but this… It might be the only opportunity we have to get close to him.”

“And how will you protect me from a man of his rank exactly, hm? From the people who might be after him and target me? Tell me, because I can’t really picture other hunters being in stake out each time I’m meeting him, especially if we set up this contract. You won’t always be able to dispatch people to watch over me,” retorted the hunter, looking straight into the vampire’s eyes. He was searching for a hint of hesitation, of uncertainty, but the other’s grey eyes held his gaze, unwavering. There was no sign of weakness, as usual.

“We’ll have someone watch over you at all times.”

Jimin let out a soft groan, running a hand through his hair in exasperation. “You better pay me triple if you want me to do this,” Yoongi simply nodded, knowing discussing this would only make the younger man more reluctant to do the work. “And if I get killed my spirit will fucking haunt you till you’re dead,” he growled, opening the car door once they stopped in front of his building.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” sighed Yoongi, rolling his eyes at the others antics.

“I’m just being careful. There’s something about him, maybe you should run more background checks before I sign the contract. The way he looked at me… He knows something,” retorted the hunter, pulling his mask back up as he stepped out of the car. “And again, high-ranking nobles don’t come to Cypher, Suga, remember that,” he ended, slamming the door shut behind him.

Yoongi watched the young man disappear inside the building, an eyebrow quirked at the audacity he had shown, daring to talk to him that way. Jimin usually was a quiet one, he never questioned an order or a contract, just did what he was told to do. But truthfully, the vampire wasn’t surprised by the other’s behaviour.

After all, Park Jimin wasn’t just anyone, hadn’t grown to be just anyone. He could try to hide under spells and charms as much as he wanted, Yoongi would always recognise family, even distant family, no matter how altered the other’s appearance or scent might be. But he would let him go along with this charade. He was curious to see how far his cousin was willing to go with the Jeon heir. With their history, he was ready to bet that Jimin would happily let him suck him dry as payback for their families’ slaughter. What a sight it would be to catch Jeon Jeongguk drinking from a pure blood, committing heresy, the exact same crime his own clan had been accused of and executed for.

“Let’s go,” he ordered, locking eyes with his driver in the rear-view mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this on ao3 too, as it is all written with no social media posts! I hope you liked this first chapter so far ♡
> 
> If you need, there is a small guide to the BYB universe (explanations on vampire clans, blood whores, Cypher) on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blueminshee), in the thread of the AU! You can also come and ask me questions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blueminshee)! If it isn't a spoiler, I'll reply to you ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (respectful please) are always appreciated ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> [Original tweet](https://twitter.com/blueminshee/status/1098288602855936001)  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blueminshee)  
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/blueminshee)  
> 
> 
> **TW** : this contains an explicit scene, which can be considered as vampire sex. This means it involves some blood. Moreover there's some choking going on. This way you are warned.

“Hey, you’re home late!”

It took all of Jimin’s self control to not draw the dagger he always hid in the sleeve of his jacket when he was tackled in a hug by none other than his vampire best friend, the latter’s deep laugh echoing in the entrance of his flat.

“Oh my god, Taehyung, how many times have I told you not to take me by surprise like this?” he groaned, pushing away the other’s face as he tried to kiss his cheek. “How the hell did you even get in? This building doesn’t allow vampires unless a resident lets them in.”

Taehyung only shot him his signature boxy smile in response, Jimin’s eyes zeroing on his fangs immediately. Taehyung rarely had his fangs out when he was around the blood whore, the rare times he did usually meant he was hungry, excited or… _horny_.

“ _Fuck_ , hell no Tae,” he directly growled, pushing the vampire off him, not caring about how much strength he put into the shove this time.

He had indulged the vampire more than once in the past, after all, vampires were quite debauched creatures, no matter how hard the elders tried to give them a pristine image. However, he knew that if he let Taehyung have his way this time, it might turn out ugly. His spell was wearing off, there was no telling when it would completely break, but the hunter didn’t want to find out with his best friend around.

“I didn’t say anything!” exclaimed Taehyung, letting himself be pushed back, holding himself up on his hands.

“You don’t have to,” retorted Jimin, rolling his eyes. “Your eyes are gleaming and your fangs are out, dumbass.”

“So your mind directly goes to sex? What if I were just happy to see you?” pouted the other, jutting out his lower lip, a clear attempt to get on Jimin’s soft side.

“Sure, because you’re a dog,” snorted the blond as he stood up, ignoring the look his best friend gave him.

“I mean…”

“Oh shut up!” Jimin flicked the vampire on the forehead before walking past him, heading to his bedroom as he tried to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips.

Truth be told, Jimin sometimes wished he could tell Taehyung the truth, the whole truth. The vampire knew some bits and pieces, he knew for example that Jimin had been injured to the point that he had to kiss goodbye a promising career in ballet, he knew that Seokjin had helped him recover for years, he even knew that Jimin worked as a blood whore. But he also believed that Jimin was a half blood, a lie that Seokjin and the hunter had started fabricating when the latter was in hospital, while Hoseok searched for the right spell to hide Jimin’s true nature.

“Come on Jiminie, it’s just some harmless fun,” whined the vampire as he followed after the blond. “I won’t even drink from you, I know it bothers you when you just got back from work!”

Jimin inhaled sharply, feeling a pang of guilt stab his heart. He despised most vampires, he especially hated the nobles after everything that had happened six years ago, but if there was one that he loved with all his heart, it was Taehyung. Letting the other drink from him basically meant letting him commit heresy in the eyes of the elders, but he knew Taehyung relished the taste of his blood, and he would be a liar if he said he didn’t enjoy the feeling of the other feeding on him. Taehyung knew exactly where to bite and how to bite for Jimin to get the most out of it too. But if they were caught…

A shiver ran down the blond’s spine as the thought crossed his mind. If they were caught, if the elders, or any vampire not loyal to the Min and Park families for that matter, found out that Jimin wasn’t an actual half blood, he knew what would happen to him, to the both of them. Taehyung would be tortured, his fangs, the pride of every vampire, would be yanked out from his gums…

Large hands snaking under his shirt and around his waist pulled him out of his thoughts. “You should relax, Minnie, I don’t know what’s going on in that pretty little head of yours, but it’s definitely no good,” whispered Taehyung in his ear before starting to softly nibble at it, his thumbs rubbing circles on Jimin’s skin.

“Tae, this really isn’t a good idea,” sighed the blond, although making no effort to get out of the other’s embrace. He always turned putty in the other’s hands, his touch soothing to him, especially after one of his hunter’s tasks. It felt safe, which Jimin knew was paradoxical considering his situation and how Taehyung actually was one of the least predictable noble vampires out there.

“Hmm… Never stopped us before, right?” replied the vampire, his lips now dangerously close to Jimin’s jugular, where his scent was the strongest. He nuzzled against it before pressing open-mouthed kisses along it.

Until then Jimin hadn’t moved much, but he couldn’t stop himself from reaching for Taehyung’s hair, his fingers tangling in his locks, as he felt the vampire’s fangs graze against his skin, a reminder of how, in a matter of milliseconds, he could end everything.

Baring his neck like he did to Taehyung meant nothing as long as he pretended to be half blood, but for a vampire, it had a whole different meaning. When a vampire bared his neck to another, it meant submission, it meant that he trusted him with his _life_. Nobles rarely showed such behaviour, too proud to ever admit that maybe, just maybe, there were a few people in their life they could trust with their everything. However, more often than not, it was used to force others into submission, it was used by nobles to remind the lower classes that they had the upper hand, that they could take their life in just a snap of their teeth.

“You smell different.”

Jimin froze at those words, his mind reeling as he tried to find an excuse, but he couldn’t come up with anything plausible. He knew he didn’t smell like another vampire, this time the change in his scent came from him only, his blood was different, it wasn’t another vampire’s scent that lingered on him like it had happened in the past more than once.

“So good,” continued the vampire, his fangs slowly pricking the hunter’s skin, making Jimin go lax in his arms.

In this moment, Jimin hated the effect the other had on him, the effect his bite had on him. It was well known that blood whores became addicted to bites, to the venom and endorphins a vampire’s bite contained, and Jimin, despite being a noble vampire, was no exception. He wasn’t addicted per se, not the same way half-blood and human blood whores were, but the feeling of fangs against his skin, especially Taehyung’s, someone he trusted, always made him go weak at the knees, eager to be bitten. The truth was that vampires were just as affected by another’s bite than humans and half bloods, which probably was one of the reasons the elders had ruled it to be heresy to drink from one another. They refused to acknowledge that vampires could become pliant in another’s embrace, that they could be just as weak as any other being.

Fingers harshly tugging the other’s hair, a loud moan escaped Jimin’s lips when he felt Taehyung finally break the skin over his jugular vein, blood spurting into the vampire’s mouth immediately. Jimin should have been mad at his best friend for biting him although he had said he wouldn’t, but the moment he felt the venom spread in his veins like wildfire, any negative feeling flew out the window, all that was left was pure arousal.

He whimpered softly when Taehyung detached himself from his neck, turning him around to crash their lips together in a kiss, pushing him down on the bed. Kissing Taehyung always turned into more bites than anything else, it wasn’t anything sweet, it was wild, it drew out your most primal instincts. Taehyung just didn’t kiss with finesse, he never saw the point in being sweet and gentle, it wasn’t in his nature when arousal fogged his mind. He always enjoyed the taste of blood on his tongue and the feeling of his own lips splitting under someone else’s just as fierce and passionate bites; and Jimin preferred it that way too. He preferred to be reminded that this was all just two friends helping each other out, just enjoying themselves together. They didn’t make sweet love, they fucked, making each other scream at the top of their lungs, almost challenging each other to be rougher at each encounter. In their mind, there was no need to be sweet when they were only fulfilling primal needs.

“Fuck, Tae,” he groaned as he felt one of the other’s hands slide down his side and dip in his trousers.

“Still thinking we should stop?” teased the vampire, smirking against Jimin’s lips before nipping his way down to his neck again.

“Don’t you dare stop,” retorted the blond, grabbing his best friend by the hair to bring his face back up and kiss him again, teeth clashing, Taehyung laughing in the kiss but not fighting back in any way.

Jimin’s hips instinctively bucked up when he felt the other’s large hand wrap around him, another moan escaping his lips, as his mind only then registered that Taehyung had zipped down his trousers and slightly pushed them down.

“You didn’t get fucked today, right?” asked the vampire, giving him a few more strokes before letting go. He sat back on his heels to completely yank down Jimin’s trousers and underwear, his two-coloured eyes not leaving the blond for even a second.

The hunter only shook his head in response, watching as the other got off the bed to remove his own clothes, his hungry gaze pinning him down on the bed; he felt like a prey under Taehyung’s eyes.

“Like what you see?”

Jimin snorted after exhaling, he hadn’t even realised that he had been holding his breath. He sat up at the edge of the bed, a cocky smile adorning his bruised plump lips. “Please, don’t tell me you need me to feed your ego, it’s already way too big for you,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“You know I never say no to a little compliment,” replied Taehyung, a playful glint in his eyes, before helping the blond get out of his shirt.

“Oh trust me, I know,” whispered Jimin, his eyes raking up and down the other’s body, taking every dip and curve. “Did you start working out?” he asked, tugging Taehyung by the wrist to make him come closer again, his hands then settling on his hips, nails digging in his skin. “Don’t get rid of your soft tummy,” he whispered as he leaned forward to kiss the other’s stomach. “I’d miss it,” he continued, kissing and licking his way up to Taehyung’s chest, his hands caressing his sides, following the dips of his ribs as he went higher.

“You’ve always liked it a bit too much,” chuckled the vampire, his laugh getting caught in his throat as Jimin’s lips wrapped around one of his nipples, twisting the other between his fingers. His other hand snaked down his body to wrap around his half-hard cock, stroking him to full hardness. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, biting down on his lower lip.

“I want you inside of me, _now_ ,” said Jimin after tugging with his teeth at the other’s bud one last time, pinching the other, eliciting a moan from Taehyung. “I’m already all prepped, have been almost all day,” he soughed as he dragged the vampire onto the bed.

He didn’t waste any time to reach down, grabbing the end of the egg-shaped butt plug he had used to keep himself ready for his meeting with his target earlier in the day. Vampires hated to wait, some humans had discovered it the hard way at the agency, so it was common for Jimin, or any blood whore really, to prepare themselves before meeting with a client. He could feel Taehyung’s eyes on him as he slowly took the plug out, moaning at the same time, feeling the excess of lube he had used slowly trickle down his ass cheeks.

A shiver ran down his spine, the hair at the back of his neck bristling, when he heard Taehyung growl. He opened his eyes, locking them with the vampire’s gleaming blue and green orbs. He could see in the way the other’s pupils had started to dilate that his desires were slowly taking over, pushing any reasonable thoughts into the background. He could feel his heartbeat speeding up as he stayed on his back, observing the way the other crawled over to him. He barely had time to react that Taehyung was flipping him around, pushing his face in the mattress with one hand, the other forcing him on his knees, a groan escaping the blond’s lips at the other’s rough treatment.

“Oh god,” he groaned, his voice muffled in the bed sheets, as he felt Taehyung’s tongue lick around his gaping hole, his fangs grazing the soft skin, goosebumps rising all over Jimin’s body.

Something in-between a scream and a moan left his lips when the vampire bit down hard on his right cheek, only sucking a few seconds before letting the blood dribble down Jimin’s pale skin. He did the same on his back, scattering bites where he could, sometimes biting to the bone, eliciting a choked scream from Jimin, as well as on his sides, letting the blood trickle down Jimin’s body onto the bed sheets, moaning each time he got a taste of Jimin’s blood. The blond could feel how heavy his cock was between his legs, his fingers itching to reach down and find some much needed relief. But he knew Taehyung reveled in making him come untouched, so he held back, fisting his hands in the bed sheets above his head instead.

“You think you can take me like this?” asked Taehyung, hovering over Jimin, a hand next to his head, the other kneading his left cheek, fingers inching towards the blond’s entrance. “I think you can,” he whispered in his ear, tugging at his ear with his teeth.

“Fuck, yes, just fuck me, Tae,” he replied, wiggling his butt closer to the other’s crotch. He could feel the other’s hard cock brushing against the back of his thigh, smearing some precum over the skin. “Please,” he almost whined when he felt Taehyung’s fingers dip inside just for a few seconds, hating to be left waiting, not in the mood to be teased by the other.

He groaned when he felt the hand that was next to his head slide to the back of his neck, pressing down on it, his breath catching in his throat, his face almost fully buried in the bed sheets. Taehyung scooted closer to Jimin’s body and grabbed himself with his free hand, a smirk dancing on his lips as he pushed in the other’s inviting hole, not giving him a chance to adjust as he directly started to roll his hips, one hand keeping his ass up, nails digging in the skin of Jimin’s hip, the other still pressing down on his neck, muffling Jimin’s screams and wanton moans in the mattress.

The sound of skin slapping filled the room, along with Jimin’s high-pitched moans and Taehyung’s groans. Jimin could feel the burn in his lungs and his brain getting foggy, the oxygen rare as his face was buried in the sheets, Taehyung’s iron grip on his neck preventing him from moving in any way. Moreover, the sting that came when Taehyung entered him, no matter how much Jimin had prepared himself earlier, had already subsidised to a dull pain, more pleasurable than uncomfortable. Another scream left him when he felt the vampire bite down where his neck and his shoulder met, deep and hard, the pain mixed with the relentless stimulation of his prostate making the blond come, thick spurts of cum staining his bed sheets, mixing with the blood that had been trickling down his body from all of Taehyung’s bites.

Taehyung buried himself to the hilt when he felt Jimin’s walls clench around him, making him growl in his best friend’s skin when he reached his climax too. After a few deep breaths to calm himself, he released the other’s neck, Jimin immediately turning his head to the side to take a deep breath, wheezing slightly.

“You really had to bite me everywhere, huh?” he croaked once Taehyung had pulled out and turned him around so he could rest on his back, although not before throwing the dirty cover on the ground and grabbing another _–clean–_ one.

“I can bite you more if you want,” replied the vampire, leaving soft kisses on Jimin’s stomach, nipping here and there, earning himself a playful swat on the head from the blond.

“I’d like to keep some of my blood to myself, thank you very much,” snorted Jimin, a lazy smile spreading his lips.

“Figured,” chuckled the other against his skin, kissing one of his bites one last time before laying down on his side next to the blond.

He watched with a smile the way Jimin’s eyelids fluttered shut, his chest slightly heaving as he still tried to regain his breath.

“I’ll get you something to drink and eat,” he whispered before standing up, running a hand through Jimin’s hair, brushing off some blond strands from his face.

“Thanks,” yawned the other, smiling softly as he watched his best friend leave the room.

Taehyung went to the kitchen, drinking a bit of water before grabbing another glass as well as a protein bar for Jimin. He knew he wouldn’t eat much, he probably would fall asleep soon, but he didn’t like the idea of Jimin going to sleep on an empty stomach and perhaps even dehydrated. As much as they just fucked each other’s brains out because they felt the urge to, the noble truly cared about the blond. Going back to the bedroom, he shook his head with a soft smile spreading his lips when he saw the other sprawled across the bed, his eyes closed.

He set down the glass and the snack on the bedside table, noticing then Jimin’s phone lighting up as he received a text. Taehyung glanced at it quickly, frowning when he saw the message. He knew for a fact that Seokjin and Jimin were close, his brother-in-law had helped Jimin recover from his accident years ago after all, but that didn’t explain why Seokjin was texting Jimin about Jeongguk. He glanced at the blond, wondering what Jimin could possibly have to do with Jeongguk.

Taehyung sighed, shaking his head. It was none of his business in the end, as long as none of them ended up getting hurt. The truth was, he had tried to make Jeongguk and Jimin meet more than once, both of them being his best friends after all, but he had never managed to get them in the same room, there always was something or someone that needed to be taken care of, according to Jimin. He wouldn’t push though, he hadn’t met Hoseok either, so really, they both had friends in their own circles, which was normal and to be expected.

“Minnie, you gotta drink and eat a bit before sleeping,” he uttered, sitting down next to the blond, running a hand over his torso to get his attention, tickling him softly. Not enough to make him laugh, but enough to make him react.

“Tae, don’t start playing again, I’m too tired for that today,” whined the other, although still sitting up so he could accept the glass the vampire was now offering him.

“Sorry,” said Taehyung, although really, the boxy grin adorning his lips clearly showed that he wasn’t.

Jimin shook his head, smiling fondly at the vampire. “Come lay down with me, I feel like cuddling to sleep with someone tonight.”

Taehyung laughed, crawling under the cover immediately, cuddling into Jimin’s side. “To think you were ready to kick me out earlier.”

“Hey!” Jimin exclaimed, swatting him on the chest, pretending to be offended. “I never said I’d kick you out! You’re just always horny,” he groaned.

“What can I say? It’s in my nature,” shrugged the other, smothering the blond with kisses as he hugged him tightly under the cover.

Jimin whined in response, claiming he was too exhausted for that, but by the smile he gave the vampire when they locked eyes, Taehyung knew he was just playing around, actually basking in the attention he was given. In a world like theirs, a few moments of self-indulgence like these, in the safe bubble Jimin had created inside his home, were worth everything, especially to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As warned in the notes at the beginning, this contained smut. I hope you enjoyed it, even though it isn't jikook yet! I hope you keep in mind that the vmin here isn't romantic, yes they love each other, but as friends, as platonic soulmates perhaps, but not as boyfriends or whatever. (just feel like already pointing that out so you know what's going on)
> 
> Jungkook will appear soon enough though, trust me!
> 
> Also... Gosh I'm so rusty when it comes to smut. I really need to get back into writing more of it so it gets easier to write again!
> 
> Once again, if you need it, there is a small guide to the BYB universe (explanations on vampire clans, blood whores, Cypher) on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blueminshee), in the thread of the AU (which is under the pinned tweet). You can also come and ask me questions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blueminshee)! If it isn't a spoiler, I'll reply to you ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (respectful please) are always appreciated ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“No matter how this spell has changed your nature in other people’s eyes, how you feel like it has hindered your senses, you’re still very much a pure blood, Jimin. Your instincts are intact, so if you felt like your life was at stake, you would already have bolted, I know you.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> [Original tweet](https://twitter.com/blueminshee/status/1098288602855936001)  
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blueminshee)  
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/blueminshee)  
> 

Jimin woke up to the persistent ringing of his phone, Taehyung’s only reaction being to throw a leg over the blond’s body and cuddle even more in his side with a groan, mumbling something indecipherable against his skin. Jimin snorted, ruffling the other’s messy hair, before extending an arm towards his nightstand.

“Tae, I have to answer this,” he said, trying to wiggle his way out of the other’s embrace.

“No need to move for that,” grumbled the other, nuzzling his nose in Jimin’s neck.

The hunter seized up the moment he heard the other inhale deeply, only then remembering that his scent had changed at some point the day before, cursing himself mentally for letting himself get distracted. He waited, not knowing what Taehyung’s reaction would be this time. His mind had been clouded by lust the night before, but now that it was gone, Jimin knew his best friend wouldn’t let it go just like that after smelling him again. Yoongi had picked up on the familiarity of his scent already, Taehyung would too.

“So good, Minnie,” mumbled the vampire, Jimin immediately noticing the drowsiness in his voice. He frowned, ignoring his phone to focus on Taehyung. The vampire had his eyes closed, his breath coming out in small puffs against Jimin’s skin.

“Tae?”

The noble didn’t reply, fast asleep again.

“What the hell?” muttered the blond, not believing his eyes.

It wasn’t the first time that Taehyung fell asleep on him like that, it often happened when he felt comfortable and safe, but this was different, his voice had sounded different after inhaling Jimin’s scent. He sounded drunk, and as crazy as it was, Jimin couldn’t help but wonder if it was because of his scent. Yet, that didn’t make any sense, scents didn’t affect vampires that much, he knew it very well, he was one himself after all. It could happen, of course, but it was extremely rare.

Jimin sighed before slipping out of the other’s arms to finally check his phone. He frowned when he saw the amount of messages from Seokjin and the several missed calls from him as well as Hoseok. He first opened Seokjin’s texts, shaking his head with a scoff when he read them over. Seokjin didn’t approve of Jimin and Taehyung’s relationship, that much Jimin knew. However, the older vampire never openly said anything because Taehyung was his brother-in-law, he couldn’t just say out loud that he didn’t trust someone from the very family that had accepted him as their own in a time of crisis, accepted him despite the suspicions raised against him during the trial of the Min clan.

Jimin heaved a sigh, deciding to call Hoseok first. He knew he had to talk the the half-witch first and foremost, it was more important than Seokjin losing his mind over Jeon Jeongguk becoming a regular.

The line barely rung once before Hoseok picked up, not wasting a second to scold the hunter.

“Jimin, where the hell are you? I’ve been calling you for the past two hours, I was this close to coming to your flat.”

“Chill, hyung, I was just sleeping,” sighed Jimin, rolling his eyes at how dramatic Hoseok was.

“I can’t just _chill_ , Minnie,” retorted the other. “Seokjin told me you’ve been asking about Jeon Jeongguk. Have you lost your mind? Or perhaps your boss has? We all know that whatever it is, if it involves Jeongguk, it’s a very bad idea.”

Jimin ran a hand over his face, yawning at the same time. “Hyung, trust me, that’s the least of your concerns right now.”

“What are you talking about?”

Jimin glanced at Taehyung, making sure his best friend was still asleep, before answering. “My scent, it’s changed.”

He counted in his head to 3 before hearing the half-witch yell and curse on the other side of the phone.

“Jimin, why the hell didn’t you call me the moment you noticed? You know how serious that is!”

“I… _might_ have been a little distracted,” replied the hunter with a wince. Hoseok groaned in response.

“So Seokjin was right, you were with Taehyung.”

“Still am actually,” replied Jimin, looking back at his best friend. “Something weird happened though, hyung.”

“Weirder than you two fucking like your lives depend on it every other night?”

“There’s nothing wrong in wanting to have some fun,” retorted Jimin with a roll of his eyes, his fingers carding through Taehyung’s hair.

“ _Some fun_ ,” grumbled Hoseok on the other line.

“But yeah, if you think that’s weird, then I don’t know what you’ll think about what I’m about to tell you,” sighed Jimin, ignoring his hyung’s comment.

“What is it Minnie? It can’t be that bad if you let Taehyung stay.”

“Actually…”

Jimin couldn’t stop the nervous laugh that escaped his lips, looking away from his best friend for a moment. He knew that if he had been at Taehyung’s place, he would have already fled, too scared of what whatever had happened meant, too scared of Taehyung realising that Jimin wasn’t just a random blood whore who was unlucky enough to share the same name as a noble vampire with a death warrant.

“I think my scent affected Taehyung?” he continued, not quite sure about how to put it.

“What do you mean? Affected him how?”

“I don’t know how to explain, hyung, he just…” Jimin groaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “He sounded drunk, hyung. He said I smelled good but he sounded _fucking_ _drunk_ , and then he fell asleep again.”

The blond expected to hear Hoseok panic, to hear him tell him to leave as fast as he could, even if he was at his own place. What he didn’t expect was to hear Hoseok laugh as if Jimin had just cracked a joke.

“Hyung, are you really laughing right now? There’s nothing fucking funny about this.”

“I’m sorry, Jiminie,” Hoseok managed to utter despite his laughter. “It’s just… Oh my god, I never thought this would happen.”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

He heard Hoseok take some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down, although Jimin’s enhanced hearing could still pick up on the half blood’s heart frantically beating.

“When I cast that spell to hide your scent, I kind of linked it to another one. Honestly, I wasn’t sure it would work, it was a sort of precaution in case any noble vampire was around you when the spell started to wear off,” explained Hoseok. “But it seems like it actually worked.”

“A precaution? What spell did you cast exactly?” asked Jimin, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“A sleeping spell, when he wakes up he probably will believe it was just a dream.”

“But hyung… My boss didn’t seem affected by that spell at all, and he did say that my smell reminded him of people he used to know, if he actually realised who I am...”

“It’s not like he’d do anything anyways now, would he?” asked Hoseok, Jimin could perfectly picture him raising an eyebrow in a cocky way.

Hoseok was one of the rare people who knew who the owner of Cypher truly was, but he had sworn to keep it a secret. However, it never stopped him from reminding Jimin that he was related to his own boss, that if he truly wanted, he could get out of the system without a hitch because Min Yoongi would never do anything to hurt his own cousin.

“Your scent probably wasn’t strong enough when he smelled it, that’s why the spell didn’t affect him, but even so… He’s the only Min left, Jimin, he’d never do anything to you, you’re of the same blood.”

“Still, hyung… We agreed that nobody could know about this. Tae might forget about it, but Suga won’t,” retorted Jimin, glancing at his best friend.

“You’re right, he won’t forget it, but I also know that you wouldn’t still be working at Cypher if you truly felt in danger, Jimin.”

Jimin looked up at the ceiling, humming softly.

“No matter how this spell has changed your nature in other people’s eyes, how you feel like it has hindered your senses, you’re still very much a pure blood, Jimin,” continued Hoseok. “Your instincts are intact, so if you felt like your life was at stake, you would already have bolted, I know you.”

“Then why are you so worried about me asking questions about,” he looked at Taehyung, shaking his head. “You-know-who.”

“As I said, I know you, and so does Seokjin. You’re curious, too curious for your own good, and we all know that that curiosity always trumps your survival instinct. I bet you already know that getting involved with him is dangerous.”

“I do, I even told Suga that something was up.”

“Exactly, but you’ll also want to get to the end of things on your own.”

The hunter heaved a sigh, knowing that Hoseok was right. After his first encounter with Jeongguk, after their first trial date, Jimin had been left starving. He knew Jeongguk, or at least, he used to know him a long time ago. However, this was another man, he had nothing to do with the child Jimin used to play with back when everything was fine, back when peace still ruled the vampire world. Jeongguk had had this knowing look during the date, as if he knew something Jimin didn’t, which was unsettling for the hunter who was used to having the upper hand in everything he did. Now that he thought about it some more, he had the feeling he might have purposefully, although still unconsciously, failed at killing the noble vampire because he just needed to know what it was. Hoseok and Seokjin knew him like the back of their hands, Jimin was curious, too curious, and this wasn’t just about any noble vampire. This was about a noble vampire he used to be friends with.

“Listen,” Jimin was pulled out of his thoughts by Hoseok’s voice. “I’m coming over to recast the spell, don’t worry about Taehyung, as long as you stay by his side, he’ll stay in that state.”

“So what, I just let him keep on sniffing me?” asked the blond, running a hand through Taehyung’s hair.

“If he wakes up before I’m there, yes.”

Jimin huffed a short laugh, shaking his head, as he hung up. It sounded ridiculous, but the truth was that he didn’t know what Taehyung’s take on the whole Park and Min clans situation was, they had never really talked about it. Seokjin had told him that Taehyung could sometimes snap and turn almost feral, but Jimin hadn’t delved into the details. In a way, he didn’t want to know what had happened to Taehyung over the years that they had spent apart, he didn’t want to know how he had changed. Considering how Jeongguk seemed to be nothing like the innocent, wide-eyed child he used to be, he could only guess Taehyung had a darker side to himself, too. However, Jimin was the same. He was nothing like the Park Jimin of their memories.

They all had been broken after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Jeongguk will appear in the next chapter! And so will other characters.
> 
> I said this on twitter, but I'll say it here too: I decided to just post on ao3 now, the twitter thread is only useful for the small guide to the whole BYB universe (explanations on vampire clans, blood whores, Cypher).
> 
> You can find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blueminshee) and [cc](https://curiouscat.me/blueminshee) if you want to know what I'm up to ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments (respectful please) are always appreciated ♡


End file.
